Confessions of a Z Addict part3
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: Zella gets in a fight with Graverobber and madness pursues. Yes that is the best summary I could think of. R R please! M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still, regrettably, do not own Repo: The Genetic Opera, nor its characters who remain property of Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. Please review ! Also for your convinence, here is a copy of the note GR gave to Zella:**

_Z,_

_Consider that your last hit from me. I'm cutting you off. I like you too much to watch you destroy yourself._

_G._

_P.S.  
For a stoned chick, you weren't half bad last night._

Mother_fucker!_" I said too loud. I read the note again several times to be sure I understood.  
How _dare_ he cut me off! He "likes me too much"?? What the hell does that even mean! If he liked me at all, he'd give me the damned glow! I'm not "destroying" myself, goddammit!

On top of the news, my anger dulled my buzz till it was barely there.

Fan-damn-tastic.

_Okay, Z, relax, there are plenty of other dealers out there!  
_None of them as good as Graves!!  
_What about that Tony guy? He was pretty good  
_And a complete pig!_  
And you just had sex for a hit. Can you really judge?_

I knew nothing was going to come of me arguing with myself. Maybe Graves was just having himself a little joke! He'd do that, wouldn't he? I'll just find him and sort everything out. He can't be serious.

I stuffed the note into my pocked and none-too-gracefully made my way to the main ally. There was a large group of people hanging around Graves usual dumpster as I approached. Above their heads I saw the multicolored hair that I was so familiar with.

"Alright, fuck off now, I'm not selling any more at the moment." I heard him say. The phrase "I'm not selling" caused everyone to, indeed, 'fuck off'.  
Graves rolled his eyes at the disappearing crowd and turned to a familiar looking little girl standing next to him. She didn't seem like someone who's even _heard_ of Z, let alone know where to get it. She had what looked like dried blood on her arms and long black hair. She was wearing a black slip, stockings and a confused and worried expression. Graves took of his trench coat and put it around the little girl who seemed to be shivering. Part of me wanted to know who she was but a stronger part of me wanted to tear out her hair and punch her in the face.

"Hitting on 12 year olds now, Grave?" Hearing my voice he looked up and smirked at me. The girl muttered something about being seventeen but neither of us took notice.  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Have a nice night?" I ignored his satisfied grin and took out his note  
"What the fuck is this, Graves?"  
"Looks a hell of a lot like a piece of paper to me."  
"The note! What the hell is that about?"  
"Wow, I'm surprised you actually found it. And I thought it was pretty self explanatory."  
"Not really. It had some nonsense about cutting me off."  
"And...? "  
"And your not serious right? – And _what the _hell_ do you think your staring at_?!" I yelled at the little girl who fumbled for something to say  
"Uh, I wasn't -- I didn't mean to--"  
"Don't get mad at the kid, Zella."  
"What – is she your girlfriend or something?" Graves raised an eyebrow  
"Your not jealous, are you, Z?" I laughed at his accusation, which was aggravatingly accurate, but I wouldn't let him know that  
"Oh please! Of – of, _that_?? She's practically a toddler!"  
"At least she's not a whore." For a second Grave seemed to regret what he had said, but didn't have time to think much about it as I lunged forward and tried beating him to a bloody pulp. Grave, however, is not a tiny fragile man. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides as I struggled.  
"Okay, okay- look, I'm sorry! I didn't--"  
"Save it." I said trying to ignore the tears stinging behind my eyes. He let me go and took a step back. "Honestly, I thought I was more to you than a whore but…." I took a breath and walked away from Graverobber.

Something I should have done months ago.

He didn't chase after me. He didn't call my name or anything. I don't know why I expected him to. I guess I just thought…. I don't know.  
I walked in a hurry a few blocks down where there was another dealer I've been to before, but not for a while. His name was Tony and although his stuff wasn't as good, I never needed a hit more. I couldn't help the tears running down my face but I ignored them. I ignored the cat-calls and rude remarks as I made my way to another ally. I ignored the thought of that little girl Graverobber gave his coat to.  
I thankfully saw Tony almost immediately counting money from a recent transaction. I wiped my eyes and I made a beeline toward him.  
"Hey, kid." He greeted me with a nod. He didn't keep it a secret all he was interested in was his money He wasn't the friendliest of guys but his stuff was second best and on top of that he'd allow you to pay later rather than right up front unlike SOMEONE I could mention but won't.  
"Hey Tony, how's it going?"  
"Fine. What can I do for you today?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could get a hit?" I asked using puppydog eyes.  
"You got the money from last time?"  
_Shitshitshitshitshit!!!!  
_I forgot to pay him last time!  
"Um, about that… It actually completely slipped my mind so--"  
"So you don't have the dough?"  
"No but--"  
"No 'buts'! You haven't paid me in months and you come crawling back expecting a free hit?!"  
"Well I can pay you when I get the money but for now--"  
Tony slapped me hard across the face and I fell over.  
"That's what you told me last time, you little slut!!" As I tried to get up, he kicked me hard in the gut and I went back down.  
"Nobody- scams- me! You stupid bitch!" Tony growled though his teeth, kicking me again with each word. I felt the rocks on the ground scratch my face and the blows to my gut forcing the breath out of me. I pulled a small knife that I keep with me in my sock out and sliced his leg as my only  
However that mostly just made him mad.  
"You fucking WHORE!!" He shouted and his hands clasped around my throat and he tightened his grip. I tried hitting him off but he was too strong. I could make only a weird scratchy croaking sound as I became weaker.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_

Before the thought finished, Tony slumped beside me, a pool of blood forming around his head, his eyes open but not looking at anything. He was dead. I gasped for air, coughing and massaging my most likely bruised throat I looked around for my savior….

**Muahahahahaha—cliffhangers!!! Sorry the writing gets a little sloppy at the end =/ I'm tired but felt the need to publish this anyway. Don't question my madness. Do, however, review because that would be smashing. Thank you all for reading this!!!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still, regrettably, do not own Repo: The Genetic Opera, nor its characters who remain property of Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. Please review ! Also for your convinence, here is a copy of the note GR gave to Zella:**

_Z,_

_Consider that your last hit from me. I'm cutting you off. I like you too much to watch you destroy yourself._

_G._

_P.S.  
For a stoned chick, you weren't half bad last night._

Mother_fucker!_" I said too loud. I read the note again several times to be sure I understood.  
How _dare_ he cut me off! He "likes me too much"?? What the hell does that even mean! If he liked me at all, he'd give me the damned glow! I'm not "destroying" myself, goddammit!

On top of the news, my anger dulled my buzz till it was barely there.

Fan-damn-tastic.

_Okay, Z, relax, there are plenty of other dealers out there!  
_None of them as good as Graves!!  
_What about that Tony guy? He was pretty good  
_And a complete pig!_  
And you just had sex for a hit. Can you really judge?_

I knew nothing was going to come of me arguing with myself. Maybe Graves was just having himself a little joke! He'd do that, wouldn't he? I'll just find him and sort everything out. He can't be serious.

I stuffed the note into my pocked and none-too-gracefully made my way to the main ally. There was a large group of people hanging around Graves usual dumpster as I approached. Above their heads I saw the multicolored hair that I was so familiar with.

"Alright, fuck off now, I'm not selling any more at the moment." I heard him say. The phrase "I'm not selling" caused everyone to, indeed, 'fuck off'.  
Graves rolled his eyes at the disappearing crowd and turned to a familiar looking little girl standing next to him. She didn't seem like someone who's even _heard_ of Z, let alone know where to get it. She had what looked like dried blood on her arms and long black hair. She was wearing a black slip, stockings and a confused and worried expression. Graves took of his trench coat and put it around the little girl who seemed to be shivering. Part of me wanted to know who she was but a stronger part of me wanted to tear out her hair and punch her in the face.

"Hitting on 12 year olds now, Grave?" Hearing my voice he looked up and smirked at me. The girl muttered something about being seventeen but neither of us took notice.  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Have a nice night?" I ignored his satisfied grin and took out his note  
"What the fuck is this, Graves?"  
"Looks a hell of a lot like a piece of paper to me."  
"The note! What the hell is that about?"  
"Wow, I'm surprised you actually found it. And I thought it was pretty self explanatory."  
"Not really. It had some nonsense about cutting me off."  
"And...? "  
"And your not serious right? – And _what the _hell_ do you think your staring at_?!" I yelled at the little girl who fumbled for something to say  
"Uh, I wasn't -- I didn't mean to--"  
"Don't get mad at the kid, Zella."  
"What – is she your girlfriend or something?" Graves raised an eyebrow  
"Your not jealous, are you, Z?" I laughed at his accusation, which was aggravatingly accurate, but I wouldn't let him know that  
"Oh please! Of – of, _that_?? She's practically a toddler!"  
"At least she's not a whore." For a second Grave seemed to regret what he had said, but didn't have time to think much about it as I lunged forward and tried beating him to a bloody pulp. Grave, however, is not a tiny fragile man. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides as I struggled.  
"Okay, okay- look, I'm sorry! I didn't--"  
"Save it." I said trying to ignore the tears stinging behind my eyes. He let me go and took a step back. "Honestly, I thought I was more to you than a whore but…." I took a breath and walked away from Graverobber.

Something I should have done months ago.

He didn't chase after me. He didn't call my name or anything. I don't know why I expected him to. I guess I just thought…. I don't know.  
I walked in a hurry a few blocks down where there was another dealer I've been to before, but not for a while. His name was Tony and although his stuff wasn't as good, I never needed a hit more. I couldn't help the tears running down my face but I ignored them. I ignored the cat-calls and rude remarks as I made my way to another ally. I ignored the thought of that little girl Graverobber gave his coat to.  
I thankfully saw Tony almost immediately counting money from a recent transaction. I wiped my eyes and I made a beeline toward him.  
"Hey, kid." He greeted me with a nod. He didn't keep it a secret all he was interested in was his money He wasn't the friendliest of guys but his stuff was second best and on top of that he'd allow you to pay later rather than right up front unlike SOMEONE I could mention but won't.  
"Hey Tony, how's it going?"  
"Fine. What can I do for you today?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could get a hit?" I asked using puppydog eyes.  
"You got the money from last time?"  
_Shitshitshitshitshit!!!!  
_I forgot to pay him last time!  
"Um, about that… It actually completely slipped my mind so--"  
"So you don't have the dough?"  
"No but--"  
"No 'buts'! You haven't paid me in months and you come crawling back expecting a free hit?!"  
"Well I can pay you when I get the money but for now--"  
Tony slapped me hard across the face and I fell over.  
"That's what you told me last time, you little slut!!" As I tried to get up, he kicked me hard in the gut and I went back down.  
"Nobody- scams- me! You stupid bitch!" Tony growled though his teeth, kicking me again with each word. I felt the rocks on the ground scratch my face and the blows to my gut forcing the breath out of me. I pulled a small knife that I keep with me in my sock out and sliced his leg as my only  
However that mostly just made him mad.  
"You fucking WHORE!!" He shouted and his hands clasped around my throat and he tightened his grip. I tried hitting him off but he was too strong. I could make only a weird scratchy croaking sound as I became weaker.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_

Before the thought finished, Tony slumped beside me, a pool of blood forming around his head, his eyes open but not looking at anything. He was dead. I gasped for air, coughing and massaging my most likely bruised throat I looked around for my savior….

**Muahahahahaha—cliffhangers!!! Sorry the writing gets a little sloppy at the end =/ I'm tired but felt the need to publish this anyway. Don't question my madness. Do, however, review because that would be smashing. Thank you all for reading this!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

"You don't mean…?" I said, looking into the hunger in his eyes. He did.  
"Why not? We both know what we want."

I looked at him dumbfounded. Flattered, on one level, but still dumbfounded. Was he serious? Of course, he was- the way he was looking at me, still moving his hands around my ass and back. Mixed with my confusion was my anxiety and stress of needing my fix. I'd be willing to do about pretty much anything at this point, but if I did _this_... does that make me his whore? He began kissing my neck.

_Oh, to hell with it! _

"Fine." I said lowly, "but just this once."  
"That's what they all say." He said with a satisfied smirk. He took my hand and led me to a large brick building in the alleyway where all the other Z addicts hung out. Some people looked at me with envy as Grave pulled me along with that triumphant look on his face, knowing I was getting a hit without paying. Others looked at me in disgust. I didn't notice them too much, I didn't particularly care. All I knew was I was getting my very much needed hit.  
I could feel myself shaking and my head was spinning. I was beginning to feel weak. Grave pulled me up some old stirs, down a hallway and pushed me against a wall to kiss me hungrily. I inhaled his sent, which was surprisingly clean and musky and I kissed him back. He opened the door to a small room, bare save the bed and dresser. Graves pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Our bodies moved together as he began to undress me and I pulled at his many belts. His Zydrate gun that was already loaded fell loose and landed next to us. Before I could even begin to wonder when I'd get my hit, Grave took the gun in his hand, moved down my body and I felt the gun being pressed against my (very) upper thigh. A quick pinch of the needle and I felt the Z flow throughout my veins. I was instantly relaxed but had a newfound energy and confidence. I closed my eyes to absorb the feeling and when they reopened, the world had blue tint.  
The thing about zydrate- why it's so addicting and superior to any other drug, is that no matter how many times you take it, the high is the same. It almost seems to get better with each hit.  
My body moved with Grave's in an interlocking tango and I had felt better than I ever had in my entire life. His touch was incredible, and his kisses were electric and the experience was the best one I would never remember.

When I woke up the next morning I only remembered how incredible I had felt, but nothing in particular. The high had gone down considerably but the buzz was still there.

"Graves? You there?" I mumbled. I looked around, but didn't see anyone there. I untangled myself from the sheets and rolled onto the floor, still delightfully dizzy.  
"Graaa-aavves? Anyone home?" I sing-songed to myself  
No answer. I shrugged to nobody and began pulling on my clothes. A folded piece of paper fell out of my pocked and my name was messily scrawled on it. I unfolded it, tried to steady my eyes and did my best to read it:

_Z,_

_Consider that your last hit from me. I'm cutting you off. I like you too much to watch you destroy yourself._

_G._

_P.S.  
For a stoned chick, you weren't half bad last night._

Talk about a buzz-kill.


	4. Chapter 4

I recognized her outfit immediately as a GeneCo hench-girl who was putting her pistol back into its place strapped against her thigh. Behind her was a black limo.  
Oh, and the Largo kids.

"Jesus CHRIST, Amber! You didn't have to pull the fucking limo over!" Luigi Largo stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest  
"Dammit, Brother, it's part of our new image to help!!" said Amber Sweet, hands on her hips, yelling at him. Pavi, who was detached from their conversation took long strides toward me and bent down. His gloved hand lifted my chin up to look at him. His latest face stretched over his own, scarred beyond repair. Graverobber and I spent many an hour poking fun at the Largos—especially Pavi. Wearing someone else's face that you cut off after raping them was possibly the most disgusting thing ever heard of and yet, here I was gazing into Pavi Largo's dark green eyes that studied my face. Not that it was romantic: I was still covered in blood and laying on the filthy ground next to a dead guy, with Luigi and Amber fighting in the background.  
"Are you alright, _bella_?" Pavi asked quietly. I nodded, unsure of what to say.  
"Pavi, you can fuck her later! Get in the fucking limo and bring the bitch with you!"  
"Wait, wha--?" before I could protest, Pavi followed Luigi and Amber into the limo while two hench-girls practically threw me in with them. I was sitting next to Luigi, across from Amber and diagonally from Pavi.  
"And try not to get to much fucking blood on the seats." Luigi barked at me. I looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone, but I could still feel all of them staring at me.  
"We're not gonna hurt you." Said Amber, trying to be comforting. I heard Luigi snort back a laugh.  
"Wh…where are you taking me?" I asked, meeting Amber's face  
"GeneCo's having a charity dinner, and we're bringing you along to show how much we've changed. You can be our guest of honor." She said as if she were crowning me Queen.  
"Look, that's really nice but—"  
"Listen you fucking bimbo! We just saved your sorry ass back there so don't you go around fucking complaining! You're coming to this dinner and you're going to fucking love it!" Luigi said, brandishing his knife, showing me the blade. I gulped and nodded.  
"Jesus Christ, Luigi, PUT IT AWAY!" Amber hollered.  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do, sister!"  
"I can do whatever I fucking want!"  
I pretty much tuned out after that. Their bickering continued as I sat feeling increasingly more uncomfortable as Pavi stared at me with curiosity.

_Fuck, if he recognizes me, I'm done for!!_  
Oh, did I mention I was an ex-GENtern? About two years ago, I applied there and was told by Rotti Largo himself that he saw "potential" in me. I worked there only a year before I couldn't handle it any more. Every day acting so fake, putting on insane amounts of makeup and those ridiculous outfits and not to mention, constant fear of death and/or rape. We did, of course get extremely good benefits. For example, free surgeries which is how I got my eyes. They were a brief fad—"mood eyes" that changed color according to how you were feeling or whatever you felt like at the time (mine were currently bright blue) they also allowed you to have a much sharper vision and the ability to zoom in. I could still cry too, but it stung like a bitch.  
Anyway, after I left GeneCo, I couldn't keep up with my payments so I changed my name and kept a low profile. It's worked so far, but if any of the Largo's recognize me, I'm dead.  
I never had too much contact with any of them—just the usual GenTern stuff: bringing Luigi a clean shirt, getting pushed around by Amber and the occasional grope from Pavi, but nothing out of the ordinary so I should be fine.  
When the limo reached GeneCo , the two henchgirls pulled me out of the backseat and escorted me through the doors, following the Largo kids. We entered the front office where the secretary GenTern opened the heavy metal doors, offering a smile and wave to Luigi and Pavi. Luigi acknowledged her with a nod and a grunt, while Pavi blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch. This whole thing may be worse then I thought.

The doors led to an extremely long hallway with doors on both sides. About halfway though the hallway, Amber tuned on her heel to face us.  
"Okay, so get her ready and meet us out front in ten minutes." She barked at the henchgirls who nodded and pushed me into the nearest room labeled "Cosmetics". The room could easily have been a make-up store with every kind of cover-up, mascara, blush, eyeliner etc anyone could ever possibly need. About ten GenTerns were walking stalking shelves, unpacking supplies or giving surgeries in the back behind a curtain.  
"Miss. Sweet wants her ready for the charity function in ten minutes." One of the henchgirls announced. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me as I tried to make myself disappear. One of the GENterns took me by the arm, led me to a make-up chair and immediately started cleaning my face, wiping all the blood off my body and applying make-up while another GENtern started with my hair. I did my best to stay still as a hoard of GENterns got me "ready" to go to a function with the Largos. Fuck my life.  
I was ready make-up and hair wise in an astonishing and slightly painful 9 minutes. One of the GENterns tossed me a dark blue dress and a pair of silver heels.  
"You have one minute." She said almost robotically. She and the other GENterns went back to their stations without another word to me. I quickly put the –very- formfitting dress on with the strappy heels and looked in the mirror.

And I had to admit—for a bunch of mindless bimbos, they sure knew how to make someone look good.  
The dress went down to the floor and had a large slit up the side, up to my thigh. It seemed to float when I moved around. My dark hair was left down in loose curls past my shoulders and all my cuts and bruises were invisible  
A hash rapping came from the other side of the door.  
"You ready?" I heard Amber ask  
"HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" requested Luigi.  
I jumped and opened the door, facing the Largos. Amber was in an insanely short red dress, red boots, red gloves, and a red headpiece. Luigi sported a silk ascot and a dark blue suit. Pavi wore an elaborate tuxedo that had sequence on it as well as a new face that had more make-up than I did. All of them looked me up and down.  
"Not half bad." Said Luigi approvingly. Amber followed with an "eh" and a shrug and began walking down the hallway, Luigi following.  
"You look _bellissima, Caro._" Pavi said taking my hand and putting it to his (or perhaps her?) lips.  
"Um, thank you. _Grazie_." Pavi smiled at my "Italian", put his arm around my waist and led me out the door and into the limo


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was no more than five minutes as I was informed how the night was going to happen.  
"So when we get there, you take both my brothers arms" Amber explained, "Your going to be both their date. When everyone sits down, I make my speech then you make yours--"  
"My… speech?"  
"Don't fucking interrupt!"  
"SHOVE IT, LUIGI!!! Anyway, after you make your speech, we eat, drink, dance and socialize. Remember: you owe us your life, so don't fuck it up."  
Before I could say anything the limo stopped, the doors opened and an insane amount of camera lights flashed in my face, I was pushed out of the seat by Luigi who took my right arm, with Pavi on my left following Amber down a red carpet going into a major function room. The expression on my face was that of a goldfish.  
Luigi gripped my arm painfully and hissed in my ear  
"Smile, you stupid bitch!" I put on my former plastic GENtern smile and went into the massive function room.  
Everything was either white or clear with red accents that matched Amber perfectly. Go figure. Amber and Luigi shook the hands of a lot of important looking people while Pavi who seemed to have a magnetic force had a plethora of sluts around him, leaving me standing awkwardly alone and getting funny looks. I kept glancing at the door.

_What are the odds I could get out of here unnoticed?_

I took a few –what I like to call subtle- steps toward the door. No one seemed to notice.  
I took a few more…  
And a few more… The door was no more than ten feet away! I could just sort of make a run for it-

"Leaving so soon, bella?" said a light voice from behind me. Pavi had his hand on my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. I gasped in my surprise and he laughed lightly  
"I wasn't going to… I didn't mean…"  
"No worries, c_aro_ but from now on, you will stay by The Pavi, _si?_"  
"Um… Alright…"

_As if I had a choice._

Pavi who kept an arm tightly around my waist, led me back to his little fan club. Amazingly, with the exception of hair color and skin tone, they all seemed to be the exact same person. Same blinding-white smile, same tiny waist, same skanky disposition, all giggling and whispering amongst themselves when their Prince Charming returned.  
"_Ciao, bellas!_ I hope-a you haven't missed-a The Pavi too much?" they all giggled and pushed him playfully and complimented him.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed.

Thankfully (maybe) Amber cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Ahem. Could everyone please take your seats now?" She commanded. The crowd went to their assigned tables, Pavi winked goodbye to the girls and took me to the table on the stage behind Amber with Luigi already sitting down, glaring at the guests. He gestured me to sit first; in between him and Luigi.

"Thank you, everyone for coming! This is a great opportunity for GeneCo to show just how much…"

Amber droned on for the next few minutes and I pretended to pay attention because that was a hell of a lot safer than making any contact with Luigi or Pavi. Looking out into the crowd, I saw several TV camera crews. _Fuck!_ Now it's going to be broadcast – probably live for everyone to see. Including Graves. And his little child-whore. UGH!

I was nudged out of my little anger world by Pavi who stood up, allowing me to stand up. The entire room was politely clapping for me, waiting for my speech.

_Fuck! My speech!!_

"This better be good!" hissed Amber as she sat next to Luigi.

I walked awkwardly to the podium and looked into the huge crowd and lights and cameras.  
"Um… hello" I started awkwardly. I got a lot of disapproving looks and I could literally feel the Largo's glaring at me. I cleared my throat.

_Time for some bullshit._  
"Uh… when I woke up today… I never thought I'd be here. Even just a few hours ago I was not in such good shape… but thanks to the Largos'… charity and … kindness…. I feel much better… This is a wonderful opportunity and I'm… overwhelmed to be here. Thank you."

I got some more polite applause and I booked it back to our table. I took my seat next to Luigi and Pavi stood up to go to the mic.

"Now-a, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy-a your meal!" Pavi received a thunderous applause as waiters and waitresses came out with the food.

"_That_ was your speech?!" Luigi snarled at me. Now that the chatter had picked up, the Largo's could be more themselves without anyone hearing.  
"Oh shut up, Luigi. It was fine." Said Amber  
"Maybe if she didn't fucking stumble so much! And even then, you couldn't have sounded just a little more fucking grateful?!" I stared intently at my salad.  
"Shove it up you ass, brother. At least she didn't kill anyone!"  
"He fucking deserved it! Did you see that fucking look he was giving me?!" Luigi growled. It was then I noticed the blood on his hands he was wiping off with the napkin. "It's not like anyone saw. And goddammit, Pavi, do you have to fucking flirt with everything?!" he rounded on Pavi who was whispering something to our waitress. She turned red and walked away. If only it were that easy.  
"You-a scared her away, Luigi!" Pavi whined  
"She probably got a good fucking look at your nasty bacon face!"  
"Perhaps Luigi is-a jealous of The Pavi."  
"In your fucking pansy-ass dreams."  
"Both of you, _shut the fuck up_. Can't you be normal for one fucking dinner?!" Amber interjected  
"Fuck you, Amber, your just pissed because you haven't had a hit." Said Luigi  
"Dammit, Luigi, I told you I'm not addicted!"  
"Oh, really? What was the name of that dealer you fucked just to get a hit? Graverobber or some shit like that?" Amber and Luigi glared at each other and I could feel my stomach tighten at his name. Pavi seemed to notice my distain and looked at me curiously.  
The rest of the dinner carried out in the same awkward fashion of insults and swears. Luigi kicked Pavi under the table, Pavi winked at his fan-club -and pretty much everything with a vagina in the room and Amber just talked without stopping about herself and GeneCo. On the brightside, no one talked to me, although there were several times when Pavi just stared at me.

When dinner came to an end and the plates were cleared, a large opening in the center of the room was cleared and became a dance floor.  
"You're going to dance with each of my brothers, okay? It's to show how much we changed and we care about the public." Amber demanded of me. I didn't really get it but before I could protest (not that I would have), Luigi took my hand in an iron grip and dragged led me to the centre of the dance floor.

This should be good.


End file.
